livandmaddierooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diggie
Diggie is a recurring character in the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie. He is captain of the boys' basketball team and good friends with Maddie. He is currently dating Maddie as of the episode, Move-A-Rooney. Diggie is portrayed by Ryan McCartan. Personality Diggie is not your typical jock. He’s driven and loves basketball, but he has a soft side that he isn’t afraid to expose. He’s funny and quirky, and he has a certain charming nature to him that we see when he gets nervous and playful around Maddie. He’s loyal and a great friend, not only to Maddie but to her brother Joey and to all of Maddie’s friends as well as Liv. Physical Appearance Diggie usually wears casual clothes throughout the series. He is a brunette with brown eyes. He is often seen wearing the purple and white Ridgewood High letterman jacket. Relationships Maddie Rooney (Close friend/Crush/Girlfriend) Diggie and Maddie have a friendly relationship. They're good friends and appear to be very alike. Diggie has made an attempt to ask Maddie out, but her miserably failing to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv-pretending to be Maddie-didn't do the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They start dating in Move-A-Rooney. Liv Rooney (Friends) When Liv first meets Diggie, she's a little confused of how he talked like a sport's announcer, but then he explained why. So afterwards she gets him to say how he would introduce her if he were a sport's announcer. After he does, she smiles, glances at Maddie and says, "Um, approved." Trivia *He wants to be a sports announcer after he plays pro ball, so he practices a lot. *He thinks the thing Maddie does with her bracelet when nervous is cute. *He entered the couples costumes contest with Maddie, but he thought they were dressing up as the night, but *Maddie actually meant knight, with a K. *He can tell the difference between Maddie and Liv. *Maddie has a crush on him and vice versa. *He is captain of the boys basketball team. *He is seen to be bad with homophones. *He took Maddie to the school dance. *He loves basketball. *He can drive. *He's afraid of Maddie's father Pete because he always glares at him when he talks about Maddie. *He officially starts dating Maddie in Move-A-Rooney. *He let Maddie wear his Letterman jacket in Move-A-Rooney. *In Dump-A-Rooney he has 2 number 19 magnets on his locker. *His team number is 19. *He's currently dating Maddie. *He always tries to impress Pete Rooney. *He once cut his hair to impress Pete Rooney. *Maddie announced that she and Diggie are dating in BFF-A-Rooney. *He can sing and play guitar, as shown in BFF-A-Rooney. *His actual name is unknown *He is currently a foreign exchange student in Tundrabania. Gallery Diggie.jpg Diggie.png Diggie1.jpg Diggie2.jpg Diggie3.jpg Diggie4.jpg Diggie5.png Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Males Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Captains Category:Images Category:Images of Diggie